


Неожиданная мастурбация

by mikkie28



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected autoerotism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247924) by rizumamu. 



Это был особенный день. Или, вернее, должен был им стать. Но на самом деле он превзошел все ожидания.

***

Сразу после занятий Куросаки направился к Учияме. Он знал, что Учи и Савада уже там и ждут его. Они добрались раньше, потому что Куросаки нужно было по пути забрать кое-что, что он обещал им показать. А принести это сразу в школу он не мог. Если бы кто-нибудь заметил это у него в портфеле или шкафчике, у него были бы крупные неприятности, а их и так хватало. На самом деле, именно эта вещь и должна была решить его проблемы, и раз уж он все делил со своими лучшими друзьями, Учи и Савадой, стоило поделиться и этим.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Мамы Учи не будет дома весь вечер, поэтому они могли никуда не торопиться, и никто бы им не помешал. 

***

— Наконец-то пришел. Ну и что там у тебя за секрет? — спросил Учи, когда они все втроем собрались в гостиной.

 

Куросаки засмеялся и вытащил из пакета то, чего все так ждали:

— Вот, достал все-таки. Для всех нас.

Учи и Савада уставились на то, что он держал в руке. Лазерный диск. И не просто диск, а, судя по обложке, с настоящим хардкорным поревом.

— Где ты это стырил? — страшно удивился Учи, взяв у него диск и разглядывая обложку. — Тебе бы не продали просто так, — он так ухмыльнулся, что стало очевидно — он не имеет ничего против.

Савада молча закатил глаза и уселся на диван.

— Да какая разница? Как будто нам не наплевать, — сказал Куросаки и сел рядом с Савадой. — Вы что, не рады, что ли? Хватит с меня картинок, я хочу посмотреть на настоящий секс!

— Хм, ну, не знаю. Пофиг, — сказал Савада скучающим тоном, и Учи с Куросаки переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. — Что это вы?

— Можешь, как всегда, притворяться, что тебе все равно, но мы знаем, что тебе тоже интересно! — ухмыльнулся Учи. Он сунул коробку с диском в руки Саваде. 

— Хех, — лицо Савады по-прежнему ничего не выражало, но он просто не показывал своих эмоций, уж это Учи и Куросаки отлично знали. 

— Давай, включай, посмотрим уже! — потребовал Куросаки, показывая на DVD-плеер. 

— Ну, включаем! — заорал Учи, включая телевизор и плеер и вставляя диск в проигрыватель. — Так, где тут пульт от плеера...

Наконец, у Учи получилось включить диск, и на экране появилась заставка. Он нажал «Начать просмотр» и уселся на диван с другой стороны от Савады. Потом он повернулся к Куросаки.

— А там сюжет есть или они просто все время трахаются? — спросил он.

— Точно не знаю. И мне наплевать, — ответил Куросаки, глядя на экран, и засмеялся. 

— Ну, блин, ну ты как всегда! — Учи тоже засмеялся и ткнул Саваду в бок, пытаясь его расшевелить. — Если хочешь, то так и сиди букой. Но лучше бы ты хоть попытался получить удовольствие. Раз уж нам выпала такая возможность.

Удивительно, но Куросаки запомнил эти слова. И надолго запомнил.

***

— Возбуждает не по-детски, — прокомментировал Учи, широко открытыми глазами рассматривая происходящее на экране. Фильм шел уже минут пятнадцать.

— Вы только гляньте на эту позу! — Куросаки ткнул в экран пальцем.

— И откуда у вас столько энтузиазма? — пробормотал Савада себе под нос.

— Вот это сиськи! — Учи едва слюну не пустил, любуясь на актрису.

— Я знал, что этот диск стоит того, чтобы расшибиться в лепешку, — довольно ухмыльнулся Куросаки. — Ох и оттрахают ее сейчас!

А потом Куросаки взглянул на Учи и рассмеялся с ним вместе. Может быть, он засмеялся от того, что сейчас испытывал, от того, что заставляло его нервничать. Это могло случиться и раньше, но он никогда не ожидал, что все произойдет именно так. Конечно, все это было совершенно естественным, по крайней мере он сам так думал, но испытывать это в чужом доме, со своими лучшими друзьями... это было странно. Если бы он смотрел диск в одиночестве, сидя у себя в комнате, он бы уже расстегнул джинсы и спустил трусы до колен, но в такой вот ситуации... Он просто не знал, что делать.

Он подумал, что, возможно, Учи и Савада чувствуют то же самое. Ну, Савада, может, и не испытывал ничего такого, он вообще был чересчур флегматичным. Но все равно, хотя ему вроде бы полагалось смотреть фильм, Куросаки мог думать только о том, возбуждены ли его друзья, стоит ли у них и хотят ли они подрочить. По крайней мере, ему этого страшно хотелось. Вот прямо сейчас.

***

Куросаки быстро потерял счет женщинам и мужчинам, что трахались на экране. Он при всем желании не смог бы на этом сосредоточиться. Он был слишком возбужден и не столько из-за фильма, сколько из-за друзей. Он мог думать только о том, как его друзья возбуждаются и дрочат, сжимая руки сильнее или расслабляя, пока не кончат и не зальют себя спермой — только представив это, он уже едва мог сдерживаться. 

Почему у него такое богатое воображение, будь оно проклято? И в самый неподходящий момент.

— Куро, ты в порядке? — услышал он негромкий голос Учи. Настолько тихий, что едва не потерялся на фоне стонов, раздающихся из экрана.

Он медленно повернулся к другу и только тогда заметил, насколько Учи покраснел. Куросаки искоса взглянул на Саваду, но тот выглядел таким же, как и всегда.

— Учи, ты и сам-то выглядишь не ахти, — хрипло ответил Куросаки и понял, насколько же сильно пересохло у него горло. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, но не могли вымолвить и слова. Они почти уже было отвели взгляды, но их внимание привлекло то, что происходило прямо между ними. Савада начал расстегивать молнию на джинсах. Совершенно непонятно почему, но Куросаки громко сглотнул от волнения и уставился на руку Савады. На то, как она прижалась к паху и медленно пробралась в трусы — кстати, очень дорогие на вид.

— Шин... Что ты... — начал было Учи.

— ...делаешь? — закончил за него Куросаки.

В ответ они получили только еще одну усмешку. На самом деле, ответ и не был нужен, потому что они и сами все прекрасно видели. Рука Савады начала двигаться под тканью, выглядывающей из расстегнутой ширинки джинсов.

Большего Куросаки и не требовалось, чтобы последовать его примеру. Обхватив наконец свой член рукой, он подумал, что было бы проще достать его из штанов, но на это не хватало смелости. Что если бы парни стали смеяться над его членом? Тем более что ему было очень, очень далеко до тех, что они видели в фильме, который все еще не кончился.

— М-м-м, — было так странно видеть, как его самые близкие друзья дрочат рядом с ним. Такого он не ожидал, но сейчас был совершенно не против. 

Внезапно Савада встал и приспустил джинсы и трусы до самых колен. Потом снова сел на диван, как ни в чем не бывало, и начал гладить себя еще энергичнее. Куросаки не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему ему вдруг приспичило так внимательно смотреть на все это, настолько внимательно, что он видел даже смазку, проступившую сквозь пальцы Савады. И ему теперь удалось наконец разглядеть его возбужденный член. Это было самое завораживающее зрелище в его жизни, и Куросаки не мог понять почему. 

— Эй, куда ты смотришь? С моим членом что-то не так? — сказал Савада спокойно, как всегда.

— Нет, ничего, — пробормотал Куросаки и посмотрел на Учи, который тоже выглядел довольно удивленным.

Но затем Савада совершенно обескуражил Куросаки:

— Хочешь потрогать?

— Что?! — это закричал Учи, не он. Сам Куросаки был так ошеломлен, что лишился дара речи. — Шин, какого черта...

— К тебе это тоже относится, Учи. Хочешь потрогать мой член? — сказал Савада, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Учи.

Это была самая неловкая ситуация за все время их знакомства, но одновременно и самая возбуждающая. По крайней мере, для Куросаки, чье сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а язык прилип к небу от волнения. Прежде чем он смог хоть как-то отреагировать, Учи уже убрал руку Савады с его члена и начал поглаживать его пальцами. Савада хитро усмехнулся, и Куросаки она нравилась. Эта усмешка доказывала, что Савада действительно был настоящим мужиком.

— Учи, дай я, — сказал Куросаки, потому что ему не хотелось оставаться в стороне.

— Куросаки, не глупи, — пробормотал Савада, взглянув на него. — Давайте сделаем это все вместе.

Все трое переглянулись. Были ли они готовы к этому? И имело ли это какое-нибудь значение, когда их стояки становились все крепче и крепче?

Куросаки молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Он был готов на что угодно. 

— Тогда сними штаны, — сказал Савада.

Учи все еще сомневался. Куросаки снова кивнул и позволил брюкам соскользнуть до колен. Он густо покраснел, увидев, как две пары глаз уставились на его член. Но он не собирался отступать. Он знал, что уже некуда.

— Учи, — мягко сказал Савада, поворачиваясь к нему. — А ты?

Учи закусил губу и, закрыв глаза, взялся за пояс брюк свободной рукой. Когда Куросаки и Савада уставились на его член, он густо покраснел.

— А теперь что? — буркнул Учи.

— Нам лучше сесть на пол, — сказал Савада с таким видом, будто был экспертом в подобных делах. Куросаки просто не мог не спросить:

— Шин, ты... Ты что, уже это делал?

Вместо ответа Савада слегка улыбнулся. Почему эта улыбка так заводила?

— Окей, Учи займется мной, я — тобой, а ты, Куросаки, можешь заняться Учи, — сказал Савада, когда они попытались разобраться, как же приступить к делу. 

Куросаки снова нервно сглотнул и сдавленно застонал, когда пальцы Савады коснулись его члена. Это все наверняка по-настоящему — слишком уж хорошо. И он заметил, что член Учи совсем не похож на его собственный, но так приятно гладить его в том же ритме, в котором Савада, поддразнивая, дрочил его член. В том, как они дрочили друг другу, была какая-то сверхъестественная слаженность, почти волшебство. Они давно забыли про диск с порно, который по идее должны смотреть, и только стоны с экрана напоминали, что фильм еще не кончился. Но комнату уже наполняли их собственные стоны и тяжелое дыхание.

К удивлению Куросаки, даже Савада казался не таким, как обычно. Его щеки порозовели, а с приоткрытых губ слетали тихие стоны удовольствия. Неужели Учи настолько хорош? Надо будет в следующий раз самому отдрочить Саваде. Ну или вместе подрочить друг другу, потому что двигал рукой он очень умело. Значило ли это, что Савада часто дрочил? Если спросить, Савада наверняка не ответит — такой уж он, вечно загадочный.

Он очнулся от своих странных мыслей, услышав крик Учи и почувствовав, что рука стала липкой. Сразу после этого Савада сжал его член чуть сильнее, Куросаки положил другую руку поверх ослабевшей руки Учи и помог ему довести Саваду до оргазма. 

Они втроем сидели в кругу, но когда Куросаки начал сильнее дрочить Саваде, тот лег на спину. Он поерзал по полу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и не выпустить член Куросаки из ладони. И когда Савада сжал руку и потер большим пальцем головку, Куросаки кончил, забрызгав спермой и его руку, и свой пах.

— Куросаки... Учи... — пробормотал Савада и взглянул на них. Они кивнули и принялись за его член всерьез, стараясь так сильно, как только могли сейчас, после оргазма. Савада начал стонать, и так, что они никогда бы не подумали, что он на такое способен, но это значило, что они все делали правильно. — Куросаки... Учи...

— Теперь твоя очередь кончать, — устало прошептал Куросаки в ухо Саваде. 

— Да, — поддержал его Учи.

Савада ухмыльнулся и задрожал, кончая и пачкая их руки спермой. А потом громко рассмеялся.

— Что тут смешного? — спросил Учи, опередив Куросаки.

— Вы... вы оба такие серьезные, — выдохнул Савада и снова засмеялся.

Куросаки взглянул на Учи — и правда, лицо у него было очень серьезное. Но что здесь смешного?

— И потом, фильм кончился, — сказал Савада, потягиваясь.

— Да плевать, — усмехнулся Учи, даже не взглянув на экран телевизора.

— Да уж, это было... Ну, круто, — сказал Куросаки. Он все еще толком не осознал, что они натворили.

— Ты ведь этого и хотел, правда? — сказал Савада, поворачиваясь к Куросаки. — Поэтому ты хотел показать нам этот диск.

— Нет! — вскричал Куросаки. — Я просто... Ну, порнуха... Ну, знаете...

— Шин, — тихо спросил Учи. — Ты что... гей?

— А если и так? — спросил в ответ Савада и засунул чистую руку в карман джинсов. Куросаки и Учи так и ахнули — не ожидаешь услышать такое от человека, с которым дружил много лет. — А если и вы двое тоже геи? Что в этом такого?

Эти слова Куросаки тоже запомнил навсегда. Ведь нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить парней, так ведь? В любом случае, ему понравилось внезапно возникшее между ними притяжение и эта жаркая близость. Он нисколько не стыдился этого.

***

Потом они убрали все за собой и сели смотреть какой-то комедийный сериал по телику, хрустя чипсами. Савада снова стал очень тихим, а Учи, наоборот, слишком шумным — и при эти они все же были его лучшими друзьями. И, кажется, они были готовы принять его любым, даже если бы он оказался геем. Хорошо это знать, потому что, похоже, так и получится. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
